Welcome to Neverland
by Kirity-Kitty
Summary: Two girls get lost on their way home and end up in Never Neverland. How do they cope, well, Alley acts like a child as usual and Kalushi is responsable...ish. Rated T for language.


To understand this story a little more than please read my first one-shot with these people in it. It's called Welcome to Wonderland...Shut up. I'm not so great with names. Anyway, I guess this has just turned into a one-shot series...cool.

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan and this is a mix between the Disney version and the book version and the second Movie, Return to Neverland and may or may not have references to the movie Hook.

Sooo, I wrote this on the family laptop since mine got a virus and died (my it's immortal Hard Drive rest in piece...actually I made it into a clock so...yeah...it won't be doing much resting). I'll be getting a new one soon and then I'll be able to wrote my other stories again.

Okay, Read on!

* * *

"Those bastards," shouted an angry girl. "Keeping us at school this late!"

"Alley," another girl said softly. "IT'S ONLY FOUR O'CLOCK!"

"Yeah, but, its winter and the sun set already."

"That's true I guess, but why are you complaining. Are you scared of the dark?" She joked.

"Yeah, Kalushi. I'm scared of the dark. I'm also scared of hugs, the color pink and fish." She said sarcastically.

"That's a lot of fears."

The girls were walking home. After their little Alice in Wonderland episode they were told to help the Drama Club prepare for their plays for the rest of the year.

"We didn't do anything wrong to deserve this punishment," Alley whined. "It's not my fault that squirrel took us to Wonderland. Stupid bastard squirrel." She began to mumble to herself.

"Don't feel too bad Alley. Working on the set is better than actually acting on it."

"That makes me feel better...what is that?" Alley pointed at some bird that stood on the sidewalk, hopping every few seconds. "It sorta looks like a dodo bird. Maybe it's a relative." She slowly walked closer to it and pulled out her phone.

Kalushi pulled her back. "Alley," she groaned.

"I just want a picture," Alley said in a whisper. She zoomed in as far as she could on her phone, but it wasn't enough so she moved a little closer. _I will get a picture this time_, she thought. She moved slowly and approached the bird without a sound, until her foot tapped a rock. The bird heard it and flew away. "No way!" She screamed.

"At least Alley can't chase after it this time." Kalushi said to calm herself.

A giant shadow flew over them and Alley looked up. It was a flying boat, like the one from Peter Pan. She smiled with a devil's twisted grin and shouted, "Hey~ wanna give us a lift?"

A couple of children looked overboard at the girls. "What?"

"Help me follow that bird." She pointed at the bird that was flying off into space.

"Is this a new game?"

"Yeah. It's called Help Alley Catch the Annoying Bird."

"That sounds like fun. Can we play Peter, huh, can we?"

A boy wearing green tights and a shirt made of...some green colored material flew above the mast. He looked towards the bird and nodded. The boys cheered and threw a rope ladder down to Alley and Kalushi. Alley began to climb the ladder immediately, but Kalushi was standing on the ground with her arms folded.

"Aren't you going to come?" one of the boys asked.

"No! I'm already in enough trouble as it is. I am going home."

"You're no fun Kalushi," Alley whined. "Come on, please."

"No. Like you said, it's late."

"Like you said, it's only four o'clock," she retorted. "You can't tell me you've never wanted to go to Neverland."

"No, I haven't. Nothing makes sense there."

"Nothing made sense in Wonderland, but we survived perfectly well there."

"Ugh…Fine, but only for a little while." She said as she climbed up the ladder.

"Yes! Alright, let's get that bird!"

The ship shot across the sky and through the stars. In no time at all they were in Neverland.

"Okay," Kalushi drawled. "We came, we saw; now let's go home before something bad happens."

"What do you mean something bad?"

Just then, the magic fairy dust that kept the ship flying seemed to run out and the ship dropped right out of the sky. Kalushi screamed in fear and grabbed onto the railing, hoping to god that she wouldn't die. Alley screamed in joy and decided it would be a brilliant idea to shout "Abandon ship!" and jump off with Peter and the Lost Boys leaving Kalushi to pray for her own life.

* * *

A/N: Here's where it gets tricky because they are separated and it's like telling two different stories at once. Good times…good times~!

Alley: If it's so tricky then why are you splitting us up?

Kalushi: Yeah?

A/N: …because I can and it will be awesome. Read on to find out what happens next! Also, I promise the next chapter will be much longer.


End file.
